Finding Prince Charming
Finding Prince Charming is an American reality that is shown on Logo TV. 'Synopsis ' Hosted by Lance Bass, Finding Prince Charming ''will include 13 charming and gorgeous suitors, all housed together, who compete to win the heart of one of the nation’s most eligible gay heartthrob. The sexy suitors grapple to stand out from the crowd all hoping for a moment of intimate connection, romance and, perhaps, true love. One by one, the suitors are eliminated until the heartthrob chooses one ideal man to sweep him off of his feet and commit to an exclusive relationship. 'Production' ''Finding Prince Charming was officially green-lit by Logo on July 12, 2016, marking history as the first all gay-cast dating show. It was also announced that Lance Bass would serve as the host of the series. Shortly after the announcement, reports of the alleged suitor began and filming began in July 2016. Brian Graden, Dave Mace, Fred Birckhead, Nick Murray, Chris McCarthy, Pamela Post and Stevenson Greene are recognized as the series' executive producers; it is produced and distributed by Brian Graden Media. Suitors and Ages / Birthdays and Nicknames Paul Hollowell Age:34 Now: 36 Birthday: November 8 1980 Zodiac: Scorpio Eye color: Blue Occupation: Tanning company founder Personality: Uptight, Clean, Tidy, Opened And outgoing Danique Mcmillan Age: 30 Now: 32 Birthday: June 29 1985 Zodiac: Cancer Eye color: Brown Occupation: Business Analyst Personality: Genuine, Sassy, Pure, and Honest Dillon Powell Age: 26 Now: 28 Birthday: September 14 1989 Zodiac: Virgo Eye color: brown Occupation: Fashion Publicist Designer Personality: Happy, vibrant, Casual, Lively and confident Sam Provenzano Age: 31 Now: 33 Birthday: August 25 1983 Zodiac: Leo Eye color: Brown Occupation: Plan giving Director Personality: Confident, Hot tempered, Little bit Conceited at times, Firm, and Tough Chad Spodick Age:32 Now: 34 Birthday: November 26 1983 Zodiac: Sagittarius Eye color: Green Occupation: Real estate agent Personality: Stubborn, Flexible, Collected, Aggressive and Determined Brandon Kneefel Age: 29 Now 31 Birthday: August 18 1986 Zodiac: Leo Eye color: Brown Occupation: Behavioral Healthcare administrator Personality: Nice, Humble, Loyal, Caring and Genuine Robby LaRiviere Age: 26 Now: 28 Birthday: December 15 1989 Zodiac: Capricorn Eye color: Blue Occupation: Beauty expert Personality: Sassy, Sweet, caring, Lovable, and Dreamy Justin Roisom Age: 29 Now: 31 Birthday: October 4 1988 Zodiac: Libra Eye color: Brown Occupation: Model project manager Personaliy: Kind, Cordial, Warm-Hearted, Congenial and nice Eric Leonardos Age: 35 Now: 37 Birthday: May 29 1980 Zodiac: Gemini Eye color: Blue Occupation: Hair stylist Personality: Casual, Polite, considerate, Easygoing and Laid back NICKNAMES: paul: Gentleman of cleanliness Dillon: Vibrant confidant Chad: Big apple Guy Sam: Competitive hotshot Danique: King of stylishness Robby: Superstar Idol Justin: Heart melting angel Brandon: Positive Pinup Eric: Starry-eyed Ken doll FAMOUS QUOTES Chad: Some people think it's a game, Some people are playing dirty. Sam: No one will fucking bite me, Cause I will fucking attack. Eric: I don't think anyone expected to be like this. Dillon: I'm calling the cops. I'm calling the cops. Justin: Give me a break. Robby: Red flag. Sam: Where the Fuck are You ''?! Danique: ''What the fuck is happening? Robby: He dances like mrs. Doubtfire ! Sam: You are a sheep, You are a snake, You're fucking weak, You are a bitch and I would love to beat the living shit out of you, But I'm not going to. Robby: Well, You came with Pin striped suit Mary. Robby: "You lie like a rug". Robby: "Party started Bitches " ! Justin: "Sisterwives" ! Robby: " Bitches, we're back" ! Eric: "Sam's flippin' out. That is not okay. That is not okay". Danique: "I feel like there's a fly in my wine". Robby:"What's your mary" ? Sam: "Fix your dress" ! TRIVIA # This is the Gay version of the bachelor and the first dating competition for men and hosted by NSYNC singer Lance bass. # There has been Controversy that involves contestant Chad spodick and Robert sepulveda Jr. A report stated about Sepulveda's history about him Being a sex worker and a Sex videotape from his disgruntled Ex-boyfriend. On November 10 2016 It is revealed that spodick slams Sepulveda about him and other contestants on the show, About using other guys from the show that are eric, Brandon and paul. After that he called him a Rentboy. Basically talking about Sepulveda's Personal life as an escort by Exposing his true colors and extremely called him a Sociopathic ho. On his instagram page. Referencing to Spill the tea. After the black tie reunion. And also the fact that Sepulveda did try to sleep with spodick at that time While they had their trip in chicago. # This show has eight episodes. If you can include the reunion. That will be nine episodes And the only season one on Logo Tv. Originally they were going to have a season two, However It was difficult to do another season. Probably the production crew didn't have any time to do another season or the fact that they like to have a one season for the bachelor show. # After the spodick and Sepulveda incident, Another news on November 10 happened and It is revealed that fellow contestants Sam provenzano and Paul hollowell are dating. And other aspects, There is a photo of them with Spodick on going to an HRC Chicago dinner and recently said on their twitter pages. Hollowell and provenzano are now officially a couple, While the other contestants might be single or trying to find a boyfriend. # Throughout the episodes, Some of the contestants made up a group called Sisterwives. Officially the boys in the group are known to be feminine and real and Known to be friends forever in the house. During the episodes, The group actually has four or five men. The members are Justin roisom, Dillon powell, Brandon kneefel, Danique mcmillan, Robby lariviere, and Eric Leonardos. However Dillon eventually left the sisterwives, Because being in a one-sided friendship between the guys and chad And feeling isolated. # In episode five, It is shown that Eric Leonardos says He's an HIV Positive. # Even though, Sam and dillon had their little talk on talk very negatively, They remained good friends. # During an Interview, Eric says that he was jealous of the other guys kissing robert or Robert kissing other boys. But he said that he got over it. # Many of the guys are displayed to be masculine or feminine. There's two sides of the guys from their sexuality: # The masculine ones are: Nick, Charlie, Brodney, Chad, Paul, Sam, Dillon and Jasen. While the others are feminine ones are: Danique, Robby, Brandon, Justin and Eric. # In the sisterwives, They always referred themselves or each other for some lady endearments Such as Saying Honey. and She, or Sister. Mostly that's just for a nickname. # In Episode eight, Robert and eric had a romantic moment in a pool. ` # The contestants are reference as Ken dolls. Due to their personalities and their attractiveness of their sexuality. # In the confessional room called #CONFESSIONAL Where one of the guys actually confess or reveal their time at the house about being friends with some of the guys or drama that occurred at that time. # The black tie affair means that If one of the guys have a tie and go on a date with robert, It means one of them gets to be robert's partner. However If one guy does not get a romantic vibe from him. Probably some personal problems or not a connection that is real, Then one of those guys can packed their bags and Go home. # When Justin cried in Episode three, After sam spit on dillon Because of issues at the house. Justin admitted that he was tipsy and wanted to help sam out on Not leaving the house. # Despite the age Differences between the contestants, Eric is the oldest in the house. While the other boys are the youngest. # The guys have very shining features that reflect on their personalities: # Nick: His brown eyes that sparkle. # Charlie: His shining green eyes and beard. # Brodney: His youthful smile. # Jasen: His wise expression. # Paul: His eyes that glisten in the light. # Dillon: His optimistic eyes and shining face. # Chad: His dark hair and eyes. # Sam: His light brown hair and his smiling teeth. # Danique: His pretty eyes. # Robby: His lovely red hair. # Brandon: His charming black hair and tan skin. # Justin: His smile and his cute sense of humor. # Eric: His bright brown hair and his charismatic blue eyes. # Brandon and Eric didn't show up at the reunion Until in the middle of it. # The house on the show is the same one like flavor of love. # The rainbow on the crosswalk is a sign to spread love for LGBT Community. # Despite the social media expose page on Chad spodick's instagram being a cold response to Sepulveda, He finally got fired because he was on finding prince charming. # In the bedrooms, It has four beds While the other rooms has two beds, It could be a reference to another reality tv show Bad girls club. # The way Robby says "Darling", It is a nickname for all the guys in the house. # In episode one The guys did their hashtag name that inspires themselves. Fans theory that these hashtags are a resemble to their personalities. For example: # Robby's Whybea9whenyoucanbea10: It shows his feminine side and charming advices. # Danique's daniquethefreak: It reveals his romantic adventures and Mannerism. # Paul's Perfectionist: It means he's good at what he does best. # Sam's Hopeful romantic: It's the example of trying to look for a lover. # Nick's Imlivingforlovebuthaventfoundityet: Shows his determination for romance. # Brodney's Readyforlove: Reveals that he's ready for a relationship. # Dillon's Spontaneity: Shows he wants his connection to be nice and sweet. # Chad's Flexible: Means he's basically flexible. # Jasen's Chemistry: It's a sign of good relationship of attraction. # Brandon's Happiness: Means he's happy all around. # Justin's Dontlimityourself: Reveals always don't put pressure when you're with someone. # Charlie's whatthefchuck: It shows his quirky and weird personality, Plus it really doesn't make sense. # Eric's bemyself: Means he's true and honest about himself and being A real person. # All the date scenes with robert can only have one, Three or five boys to be on a solo date. # In the sisterwives group, Each guy are known with a style of their own. First it was robby the feminine one and Danique the Elegant one. And Justin the leader, Mostly because his catchphrase is " Sister". Dillon the fun one, Brandon the upbeat one and Eric the graceful one. # In Every episode Robert will always say the same thing to find a partner. The word he uses is "Aunthentic". Chad then uses that word When he disrespects robert about the show. # Robert kiss six guys in the house during the show. The men he kiss are Paul, chad, Justin, Brandon, Dillon and Eric. He kiss eric the second time in the pool in episode eight. However Eric got kissed three times. Besides the pool. The kiss started since the martial arts date and the limo. # The three guys that quit the show Because of conflict or the fact that their prince charming doesn't notice him. Those guys are Dillon, Sam and chad. # Danique, Paul, Robby and Jasen, Justin and brandon are Eliminated along with Brodney, Nick and charlie. # Eric is the winner on the show. # It is unknown If robert and Eric are still together. # There's been a lot of drama in the house during the show. First Chad angrily getting mad at Eric for being a canary with false information in episode two. Second, Sam spit at dillon for talking bad about him for being fake, Then Chad and dillon being really competitive about winning robert's heart. # Chad's exit from the show was really aggressive than the others during the black tie affair, Since robert and Dillon had their moment at the dance floor. # It is revealed in an Interview that robert still keeps contact with Justin, brandon and eric. However some of the guys felt that robert uses them on the show and felt remorse or slightly bitter to robert. In the afterbuzz Interview, Robert stated that robby acted very different in an interview about the show and how robby said some cold words about him. # All the other guys on the show might be heartbroken or still very distant from Robert, because they didn't had that romantic feel for him. However Robert wish the best for all of them to do good and wish them well, Even though some of them don't like him. # After the show, The contestants are friends and Still keep contact with each other. Despite their drama or differences at their time at the house. THOUGHTS ABOUT THE SHOW. I like this show because It's Interesting and very Inspiring to most Gay fans out there, Especially in the LGBT Community. The show has some moments of Friendships and relationships. However I was little intrigued with the fact about Robert sepulveda's dark past and secrets. Besides his work as an Escort, I was kinda surprise about Chad calling him out or Robby showing his true self and Saying his words about robert and on the show. Plus I can't believe about Eric and robert are still friends But not together as a Couple. So I was like Hmm, Interesting. Didn't know that before". But anywho, I just love the show Even though It has some drama in it or The contestants that I don't like. However The show was amazing, Everybody had their Experience. Hopefully Some of them will find their lover or Better a prince charming. THOUGHTS ABOUT THE CONTESTANTS / OPINIONS OR DESCRIBING Dillon: I don't like him at all. Paul: He's okay, Just a little hardworking Sam: He's just... Crazy Chad: I think he's okay Danique: YESS !!! Love him !! Brandon: I love him. He's cute Latino Justin: Of course He's my favorite. This cute little barbie Robby: YASSS !!! My Queen !! Eric: Oh my god ! He's hot ! Category:Suitors Category:Contestants